


finders keepers, losers weepers

by darlingpunk



Series: the casual sex verse; [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpunk/pseuds/darlingpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did he honestly /fuck you/ painted as that thing?" Roman asked, grinning at Seth. Oh this was really rich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finders keepers, losers weepers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, honestly. I'm just in love with this weird ship, and I love writing them together. I guess Seth trying to joke around on tonight's event got me in my feels again, and then with Roman and stuff, well he really needed some relaxation and some good sex, right???  
> Alrighty, well, here ya go. Enjoy ~  
> Title is from Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco. Love that song so much.

"Think you can run from me? Huh,  _boy_?" 

A small whine, pressed flat against the cement wall; hitched breathing with every push of hips to his ass. Couldn't move, didn't want to move; felt himself hard in his attire, thin material feeling every inch of the older's dick, thick and hard.

"A little brat like you calls it out, then gets  _scared_?" Low chuckle, lips to his neck and the shiver. The pull of hair, brown and shocking grey; wicked smile.

Large mouth, sharp teeth; reds and blacks, whites mixed. Smeared words, smeared smoke. One hand tangled in thick, dark hair while the other roamed. Touched string thighs, smiled darkly against tan skin; licked up light sweat, gave a sharp thrust and heard the soft groan.

"No need to be afraid of it, boy. Takes balls to call it out."

Small nod, another shudder of breath; heart racing, could be caught by anyone. Oh god, he felt much harder; he'd loved to be watched, be watched as he got fucked. Such a dirty slut. Didn't know how Finn found him, thought he was far enough away; thought wrong, found and pushed against the wall.

Hard bite to his neck, high whine. Hand dipped into his pant attire, head fell back on a painted shoulder; legs shook, gentle fingers wrapped around his dick, stroked and teased. Pushed his ass further against Finn's hips, wanted to beg.

Another chuckle, nipped at skin; wanted to fuck him. Fuck him real good. Felt the tip get wet, smeared it down to the base, hips stuttered and mouth slack. Blunt nails clawed at a flat surface, nothing to hold.

"It's a shame," the accent of a voice whispered in breathless words, stroking and giving another pull to the hair, "a shame that Roman can't see what a dirty little slut you've become. Look at  _you,_ scared and hard for not only the wake of something you brought out, but for  _me_ as well."

Sucked dark bruises, flush red; large spots, his own way of tainting the younger. Untangling his hand from Seth's hair and shoved down the pants of the younger, rough with a low grunt. Got his own wrestling gear down passed his thighs; flushed cock springing free, head deep red and thin veins bulging.

"Eager little boy," Finn hissed, teasing the fuck out of the dark haired man, rubbing his hard dick slowly against Seth, sliding between the cleft Seth's beautiful ass; remembered how Roman had record it the previous night.

Seth moaned, panting heavily and pushed himself back towards Finn; reaching back, trying to pull Finn closer to him, to  _touch him._ He cried out softly at the stinging slap to his ass, a firm chest pressed to his back again.

"Were you not taught to keep your dirty hands to yourself, boy? Is that what I'll have to do, teach you some manners?"

Stroked Seth some more, feeling him shiver at the feel of cold hands around his dick again. Got another sharp slap to his ass; a yelp and the low moan followed. 

"Answer me," Finn growled. 

"Ah--ah, yes... _yes."_ Seth felt himself buckle, slammed against the wall again, side of his face smushed up. Didn't care, he just wanted to be fucked; could hear voices close. 

"Yes,  _what_?"

A small hitch of breath, trembling; could feel that hard cock against him, pressed further. Wasn't even prepped, daring himself to just take Finn like this; just so fucking needy. Slow, lazy strokes; a thumb swirling around the crown of his head, precome gathered.

"Y-Yes sir."

Low hum of appreciation, kiss to his shoulder; bare. Had gotten his shirt ripped off when found. That turned him on more. Bit his lip, eyes half lidded; a tongue tracing the sharp cuts of muscle. Two fingers to his mouth, opened; slipped in and sucked hard. Seth moaned around the slender fingers, saliva building around the corner of his mouth.

Wanted them so wet, wanted them fucking him; wanted Finn's wonderful and amazing dick inside him too. God he was such a slut, bigger one when Roman took control. But right now, Finn had the possession right now.

"Such a  _good boy_ ," breathed Finn, watching Seth.

When he pulled his fingers out--slicked nicely, runny--he slipped them both ever so slowly inside Seth, not bother to go one at a time. A little pain never killed anyone. Heard the cry, the hiss and felt the slow push. Panting heavily, biting his lip a little harder. 

"Oh God...oh  _God._ "

Finn went back to stroking, teasing Seth at the same time; finger fucked and curled, getting the jolt against his chest. The urge to reach back and pull Finn closer, didn't mind to be spanked again. Fingers stretched inside him, and Seth cried out sharply; a hand going over his mouth.

"Quiet," Finn hissed. "Hush, boy. As much as I want them to watch, you're  _mine_ for the time being." A small nod, a whimper. 

Pulled his fingers out slowly, Seth's ass wet rimmed and red. Spread beautifully. Looked down and watched himself guide his throbbing cock inside Seth slowly; seeing the flushed head slide it way in, trembling body and the muffle of a moan and yelp.

Grinned darkly, kept pushing till he was pressed tightly to Seth's back. Seth whined softly and reached back, hand curled around Finn's head, pulled him in for a sloppy and wet kiss. Awkward angle, barely had their lips touch; more with tongues and wild panting. 

Could see a part of his arm and hand get smeared with the paint; tainted himself. Back would be a work of art, but Seth didn't care. The fucking felt so great to care, and Finn wasn't being gentle; rough slaps of skin, the slick of in and out; loud gasps. Hands on his thick hips, the bounce of his hard dick against his stomach. 

Held onto Finn a little tighter, whined and groaned, all swallowed up from Finn's mouth; smeared as well, lips stained with black. Fucked harder, sweat building up and the heat below. Hot and coiled up, the need to release. Wanted to touch himself.

"You feel so fuckin' amazing." A nod, sharp bite to his neck again, then his shoulder.

Head fell back on Finn's shoulder, mouth slack. Neck exposed, letting Finn bite and mark; kiss and grunt out filthy words. Didn't slow, and Seth was okay with that; the hit that sweet spot and the want to scream and beg till his throat was raw and ripped. 

"Oh--oh--fuck m-me," Seth moaned, gasping aloud. Felt like crying. "F-f-fuck!" Trembled and gave out a little, came on the wall and himself; wasn't sure. 

Finn lost a bit of his balance and slipped out of Seth, growling softly and pushed back in quick; started the pace back up in fucking the ever loving fuck out of the younger. Forgot about condoms, oh well.

Forehead at the nape of Seth's neck from behind, Finn groaned aloud and let his teeth clamp shut; came inside the smaller, heard a soft whimper. Rode it off, filling him up so nice. And when he slowly pulled out, watched how his come slowly ooze it's way down Seth's trembling thighs; dark hair plastered to his sweaty face.

Breathing hard. Paint on tan skin, smeared here and there. Marked and claimed. Grinned wickedly, light smack to his ass and Seth groaned softly.

"Get dressed, boy. Someone else needs the attention."

Seth didn't need to be told who, watched the match; and  _he_ surely needed some mind blowing sex, maybe some nice cuddling. Small, lazy smile pulled at Seth's red and swollen lips from biting, nodding and tried to stand up right. 

"Definitely."

* * *

Everything hurt. Body ached, head throbbed; wanted to be alone in his room, sleep it off. Groaned with his arm, God he was an idiot. A thrumof happiness swam in his heart, the cheers tonight was amazing. Smiled slowly and bit his lip, groaned softly at the light pop of his arm. 

Sighed and twisted his hair into a sloppy bun, walked around in his briefs, fresh from a shower. Packed his bags for early in the morning, hadn't gotten any texts or calls. It was quiet for now.

Eyes rolled when he heard a light knock. Sighed, didn't want to see anyone or talk with any others about his arm. He was fine. Eye still bruised, he'd be okay though. 

Didn't bother to check through the peephole, slipped the look free and opened it to see crossed arms and a light smirk. Hair tied up the same, thick framed glasses. Loose band tee, for once wearing sweats as well. No skinny jeans.

"Keep the door open, Finn will be here in a bit. Showering,  taking the paint off and stuff." A shrug.

Walked in with a slight limp, neck dotted with bites and hickies. Roman smirked at the sight of Seth, claimed and looking quite smug. Raised eyebrow, shut the door enough where it'd be cracked open with the slider between the frame and door.

"Heard you provoked a demon tonight." Small laugh.

Groan and roll of eyes. "I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal." A pause, a blush and the shift. "Sorta turned me on..." Seth added in a mumble.

"Did he honestly  _fuck you_ painted as that thing?" Roman asked, grinning at Seth. Oh this was really rich.

"Whatever! Look, we came here to let you have a good time; heard about your arm, decided you needed to let some tension out. Relax and all," Seth explained. 

Another eyebrow raise. Wouldn't mind some raw, mind blowing sex for the night. Really would relax him, unwind and just let these two take control of him. It'd be nice. With a shrug, Roman quietly went to the bedroom with Seth following.

Felt gentle fingers on his back, mapped out the plains of his muscles; light kisses to the back of his shoulders and lips quietly traced the thick outlines of his tattoo. Stayed quiet, still. A soft sigh, the press of a forehead pressed to his shoulder blade.

"You don't gotta do anything, okay?" Seth whispered, kissing more at tan skin and one hand sliding agonizing slow and dipped into tight briefs.

For once it wasn't fast or rushed. Roman liked this, liked things being slow and gentle; of course he liked being in control with fast paces and all, but at times it felt nice to just lay back and watch the view. 

Seth's hand curled around Roman's dick, lazy hard. Stroked slowly, looked up to meet grey eyes. Light smile, the sharing of kisses; tongues shyly licking at one another, Seth's other free hand cupping the back of Roman's head, being careful. 

There was a light groan from Roman when he felt himself hardening more in Seth's hand, gave a small squeeze. Slowly got on his knees, not breaking eye contact with Roman. Unfolded Roman's briefs and pulled them down enough to see all of Roman, beautiful man with tan skin.

Dick bobbed out, starting to flush and show a bead of precome. Seth gave tender kisses, felt fingers in his hair and gasped softly. Light scratches to his scalp. 

Tongue darted out, licking from base to tip; hearing a suck of breath, sharp intake. Roman bit his bottom lip hard, toes curling into the clean carpet. Very slowly, Seth took Roman into his mouth; sucked and hallowed his cheeks in, wet and warm mouth.

Felt so good, head fell back and eyes slipped shut. Breathed a little unevenly. Could hear the faint slurping noises, quiet moans around his dick. Light gag of Seth taking him more than he usually could.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" came a voice, low and rough; heavy accent. Roman jumped a little with Seth, though never stopping his work on the bigger man.

Eyes open, clouded in lust. He smirked lightly, gave a nod.

Roman gave a small tug to Seth's hair, the heat below wanting him to come early. Finn walked closer to the two of them, Roman bending down a bit to kiss the older in greeting. Finn grabbed a fistful of Seth's hair and yanked him back, hearing a loud whine escape his swollen lips.

Finn bent down himself and gave a open mouthed, filthy kiss to Seth. Grinned and let his hair go, let him go back to sucking Roman off.

The two eventually got Roman on the bed, laid out and not even close to coming. But of fucking hell, Roman was very hot for the sight just for him; and only for him, the sight of these two beautiful men sharing his dick. 

Kissed between his throbbing and flushed dick, licking and sucking; squeezing and nipping. Sharing precome. Groaned and let his mind drift out, cursing and begging. Fucking  _begging._ Roman hissed, the pit getting hotter. God it was hot, so fucking hot.

Got even better when they took turns riding him, wanted to touch and was told not to. Finn more in control, that got Roman wanting to see more of this shy man come undone, wanted to see him dominate Seth in front of him. Roman groaned, watched them switch a third time; just at he the edge of coming.

Their loud gasps and moans didn't help, the sharp cries and squeaking of the bed. Headboard in tacked,  which couldn't be smacked into the wall. Sweaty bodies, tight heats; nails digging into skin; kisses and bites, hard thrusts. Everything just felt good.

*

And after the high glow, after the need to catch their breaths; they laid in a tangle mess. Hair wild, sweaty.

Half piled on him, Roman kept his eyes closed. Brink of exhaustion, wanted to sleep. Felt so relaxed, boneless. Played with Seth's hair, rubbed Finn's side as the little one was fast asleep. Each one on each side of Roman. 

Seth wasn't asleep, face buried into his neck; rubbed his stomach in gentle circles. Soft sighs, quiet kisses to his skin. Smile across his full lips.

"Thank you," breathed Roman, kissed Seth's forehead. "No more harassing demons, though."

A snort. Leg slowly slotted it's way between Roman's thick thighs. Seth's arm snaked around Finn's curled body, getting comfortable. 

Roman heard his phone ring in the other room, rolled his eyes and made no move to get up. It can ring all it wanted to. Didn't matter. Could get used to this, make some weird arrangements. 

He was fine where he was though; a napping demon and a spoiled brat curled at his sides.


End file.
